Paragus (DBS)
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Height = |Occupation = Saiyan Military Lieutenant (formerly) Saiyan Colonel (formerly) |Allegiance = Saiyan Army (formerly) Frieza Force |FamConnect = Broly (son) |Counterparts = Paragus Paragus: Xeno }} is the tertiary antagonist in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is often referred to as Paragus: BR in video games and other media in order to differentiate him from the Paragus from the Dragon Ball Z movies. Overview Creation and Concept Paragus is based off the original Paragus from Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In his newer incarnation, Paragus appears to be much older than his original counterpart in the present day. However, Paragus’ design from forty years ago appears to be based off the design of the original present day Paragus. Appearance Like his alternate counterpart, Paragus is a tall and well-muscled Saiyan. However, Paragus appears much different than his counterpart, having a fair complexion with a less pronounced forehead and smaller chin. He is also considerably older, even by Saiyan standards. While originally having spikey black hair that stood up with long bushy sideburns, and a well-groomed mustache (similar to his counterpart years after his exile), by the time he was rescued by Cheelai and Lemo, he aged considerably. He developed noticeable wrinkles with slightly darker skin (but nowhere near as dark as his counterparts) and gray hair while sporting a full beard. Also like his counterpart, he at some point lost his left eye with a long scar running down it. Originally, he wore a standard black Saiyan armor with small yellow shoulder-padding and midsection. He also wore a blue legless bottom, white gloves, white boots with yellow tips, and long white cape with a big collar around his neck. He would also drape his tail loosely around his waist. When joining the Frieza Force, he wears a dark purple jumpsuit with a light purple robes flowing around his waist, white gloves and boots, and dons a new model Frieza Force armor that is white with green abdomen and shoulderpads. He also keeps his tail hanging loosely under his cloth and is shown wearing a mechanical belt, which contains the controller for Broly's shock-collar. Personality Paragus possessed a certain ambition while accompanying his son Broly. Originally he seemingly loved his son as his only offspring to the point of confronting King Vegeta, calling him out on his banishing of Broly purely out of jealousy. He even abandoned Planet Vegeta to rescue his son with the goal of taking him to a more hospitable planet. He also chose to remove Broly's tail due to feeling that Broly couldn't control the form very well. Later, between knowing that he could never return to Planet Vegeta after his treachery and having spent years trapped on Vampa, his feelings towards Broly became more self-serving in the single-minded ambition of revenge on King Vegeta, though he still cared about his son and also praised Broly for slaying a lot of Goliamites when he found him, showing pride in him. His goal became so self-consuming that he spent all of his time with Broly training him into the ultimate warrior so that he would get his revenge. Just like his counterpart, he has little regard for the lives of others, since he killed Beets without hesitation to better conserve supplies. He taught his son manners too to a certain extent, reminding him to say 'thank you'. However, he sabotaged Broly's very first friendship to force him into training since he was obsessed with getting revenge on King Vegeta for his betrayal. He was also very controlling with regards to his son, not letting him talk to others. He regarded Cheelai as a bad influence on his son and told her to stay away from him, saying that she didn't know anything about them. Paragus also showed despair when it seemed Broly was losing, both because he was worried Broly would die and he was also coming to the realization that King Vegeta may have very well been correct, believing that Broly was becoming a danger to everyone. He appears to be a rather competent teacher, as he was able to teach his son how to properly use his power, as noted by Vegeta, and managed to turn his son into an extremely formidable fighter, although this is also likely due to Broly's immense fighting capabilities. Biography Background Paragus was a loyal military lieutenant of King Vegeta, until he was blessed with a son who had potential even greater than King Vegeta's son Prince Vegeta. However, King Vegeta became jealous of his potential, so he sent Broly to an outlying planet in a Saiyan space pod, and a furious Paragus betrayed King Vegeta and sought out his son to save him. Along with Beets, Paragus searched for his son on the stormy planet, Vampa, but they crash their ship and learned of the dangerous creatures that lived on the planet's surface. When Paragus and Beets finally found Broly and attempt to leave the planet, they realize the ship was beyond repair, leaving them marooned. To preserve their food supply, he kills Beets with a Ray Gun. He would then spend his efforts on training Broly into becoming the ultimate warrior. He would also remove Broly's tail at some point because Broly could not control himself when he transformed, and he was too dangerous. Film Appearances Broly Paragus and his son were found by a platoon of Frieza's soldiers, who brought them to Frieza to be recruited. After hearing of King Vegeta's son survival, Paragus decided to go with Frieza to Earth to take revenge via his son Broly. However, he would consistently be shocked at Vegeta and Goku's immense power, startled at Vegeta's Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God transformations and expressing hopelessness at seeing Super Saiyan Blue Goku overpower Broly in his Wrath State. Paragus started to think that King Vegeta might have been right about Broly being a threat to the universe. He was later executed by Frieza via Death Beam in order to trigger Broly's Super Saiyan transformation. His remains were then vaporized by Broly's following attack. Power ;Films As a Saiyan, Paragus has decent combat abilities, and in comparison to other Frieza Force soldiers is rather powerful. However, when compared to other higher caliber warriors, he is inferior, as a scouter determined his power to be only 4,200, which would make him a mid-class Saiyan. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Dead Punisher' - Paragus: BR's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations Great Ape While Paragus has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Equipment *'Scout-Scope' - A non-wearable, computer. *'Ray Gun' - Guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage. *'Broly Control Mechanism' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. Voice Actors *Japanese: Katsuhisa Hōki *Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Carlos de Moraes *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Sen, Juan Manuel Echave (Argentine redub) Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *Paragus vs. a Vampa Beetle List of Characters Killed by Paragus *Beets - Paragus kills Beets with a Ray Gun. Trivia *In the trailer, when Paragus orders Broly to attack, he holds his right hand out in front of him similar to how his original counterpart often commanded Broly in Broly - the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Paragus (Super) it:Paragas (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Paragas (DBS) fr:Paragus (DBS) Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased